Two battles Alike
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: Len Kagamine, Now born legend, has survived the battle of Siberia but lost his memories. He has one chance to get his memories back, but that chance has lots of obstacles. Rin, the commander-in-chief gets nightmares every night about her childhood and her parents. Both of them are key elements to defeating the Germans in every way possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, my fellow readers to the sequel of Is War always the Answer. For those who don't know what it is, don't read this story yet unless you very much don't care what the hell happens in this story. So, enough to my rambling and lets get on to the first chapter! Also, this would be written in third person Point of View (mainly Len's). Throughout the story, the beginnings would always be a short summary of Rin's PoV. **

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **_

_**Moscow**_

As the Russian army entered the city of Moscow, they were welcomed by the civilians who had heard about the relentless attack in Siberia. Commander-in-chief Rin Kagene told the troops "We would be staying in moscow for three to four days. Rest enough,and we would move on to Germany." Rin, infantry sergeant Rui Natsuhana, and Alexander rented a room in the local hotel. "Oi, Rin. I'm going to get some Vodka and french wine in the shop nearby. Do you want me to get you a bottle?" Alexander asked. "No thanks Alex. I have some battle plans and some other problems to worry about." Rin replied sighing. "If you say so. I'll bring you a glass back anyways. Be back" Alex said as he walked out the door. _Nazi activities are increasing near Leningrad… What would Len do if he is in my situation other than fix tanks? _Rin thought.

_**In the Wastelands of Siberia.**_

_Who is this Rin girl that I keep remembering? Where am I anyways? _A man continued to wonder as he cooked a rabbit over a fire. This man's name is Len Kagamine, former Nazi officer, but betrayed them and joined sides with the Russians, a born solo Legend. There was a sudden snap of a bush nearby. "Who's there? I will be forced to open fire if you don't come out!" He shouted. Then, a little girl with golden eyes and raven black hair came into view. She looked around 8 to 9 years of age. Len watches as she suddenly collapses. _I should take care of her. _he thinks. He takes her and lays her down right beside the dim fire. _What should I do? I can't remember about anything, and now there is this girl appears out of nowhere. _Len jerked when he suddenly heard the little girl shout out the name "**REI**!" She looks over at Len with teary eyes. "Could I stay with you sir? There is no one here now to protect me. I lost sight of my brother." She looked at me with teary eyes. Len looks at her and sighed. "Alright. I'll protect you." he said. She smiled. "Thank you sir." Len smiles and nods. "Call me Len. By the way, what is your name?" The girl looked up at him and replied, "Rui. Rui Kagami" _How come I remember another person named Rui somewhere? _He thought. "You must be hungry Rui. Here, Take half of this rabbit. It should be safe to eat. There is water in that canteen if you want any," Len said as he handed Rui the food. She smiled and ate the rabbit at around the speed of light. (_A/N: You can get the Idea.) _Staring in shock, Len asked, "How long has it been since you ate this much, Rui?" She looks up, her golden eyes shimmering with happiness. "Around two days now. Rei and I traveled here from a village that was attacked by Retreating Nazis." she replied. "Len, please help me find Rei. I need to find my brother." Len nods. "I understand, Rui. I also am looking for a person important to me. If we work together, I believe that we could find positive results." Len said. Rui nods and tries to get up. She suddenly falls back down, into the snow. _Rui must be tired after traveling this far. She has to take a rest. _He thinks. "Hey Rui, Get on my back. I know you still want to go farther, but I don't have a wheeled vehicle. Also, tell me what you could see ahead of you." Len says. She looks like she wanted to retort, but she gave up and gets onto Len's back. "Lets go Len!" She shouts as she kicks him in the chest with excitement. _This would be a long walk. _Len thinks.

_(__**Timeskip- 2 hours into the walk.**__)_

"Len, I see something in the distance." Len heard Rui say. He looks up with tired eyes. His chest hurt from consistent kicks of excitement from Rui, which now he felt sore. What he saw was an abandoned camp. This camp was the remains of the torn down german headquarters that were assaulted by Rin and the others three weeks ago. "Lets explore Rui. I believe we could find some stuff like ammunition, or even better, a wheeled vehicle." She nods and hops off of Len. She runs off into one of the buildings with Len's rifle. _There goes my protection…_ He then spots a huge barrack like structure that was standing near the edge of the Area near the forest. Len walks into the building and gasps with sudden surprise. There in the center of the room was two tanks, a Panther and a Stug IV. He immediately walks up to the tanks and inspects them carefully. The Panther was in working condition, but the Stug was all beaten up. "Hey Len, is this enough ammunition?" He heard Rui's voice squeak. He turns around and sees the little girl carrying a huge crate of assorted weapons from handguns to rocket launchers and machine guns. Her body was basically covered up with strings of grenades and ammunition belts. Len gives off a small chuckle and says, "This could be enough, but I think this is a bit overkill." He takes the ammunition and puts it into the Panther and the rockets into the Stug. Len turns the engine on for the Panther, but all it gave him was a grunt and the dreaded sound of no fuel. "Rui, Help me find the fuel in this barrack." He shouts. "Ooookaaaaayyy LLLeeeeeennnnnnn" She shouts. "Don't mock me, Rui." Len looks around and finds something that looked like a gallon of fuel. He excitedly took it out and then gave off the face of disappointment. **Anti-freeze **the bottle read. "You know that they listed the things right Len." He looks up to see the little Kagami holding two 5 gallon fuel tanks. "Where….." He then notices the sign saying Antifreeze on the top. "I am very much blind." he mutters under his breath. He fills the tank of the panther up to full and places 15 extra fuel bottles in the Panther. "Lets get going Rui!" He shouts. A voice suddenly enters his head. _Not so fast, Len. go to the counter and grab the red and white paint. After that, cover up the crosses and place Red stars on them. You will thank me later. _Len does what the voice told him to do and he completed the job. He grabbed a steel rope and tied the rope around the front of the vehicle and secured it. "Rui, sit on the gunner's seat. I'll be driving this thing." " Yes Len." They left the bunker afterwards but had no idea that they were being watched.

**Finished Chapter 1. I told you guys that I would put it up some time soon. Even though Rui is around 14 years old, I believed that in this story, she and Rei should be around 8-9 years old. Please don't kill me. Review please! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherhood

**I would probably be killed by you guys now…. School has been a menace and also homework and projects. I would try to update sooner!**

Key:

_Italics: Germans speaking, flashbacks, and thinking_

**Bold: yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Brotherhood**_

_There was a scream in a lake as a child shouted for help. Her family were killed by people who were supporting Czar. "__**HELP!**_" _She yelled. A 5 years old Rin Kagene helped rescue her. "Hurry! we need to leave." the young Rin had shouted. As they ran, the yells of the Republic fighters grew louder. "This way." She shouted. The other girl noded as she continued to run. Before they reached the hideout, a BT-7 appeared out of the woods. _

"_**FOLLOW THOSE REBELS**_" _the commander shouted as the tank continued to go in pursuit. The girl suddenly fell short of breath and collapsed. The BT-7 unleashed a fury of bullets and killed the little girl. Rin only stared in horror as the 45mm. cannon aimed at her._

Rin suddenly woke up screaming. "Another one of those nightmares Rin?" Commander Natsuhana asked."Yeah. Rui, I'm going to go for a walk. Clear some of this out of my head." Rin replied."It's only 3:45 in the morning. Are you sure?" "Yeah."

As Rin exited the inn, she continued to think about that dream. It was during the Russian civil war that the incident happened. Around 15 years ago when that happened. Never did it leave her head.

Suddenly, there was a snap of glass in the alleyway beside her.

"**WHO'S THERE? COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT**" She shouted Pointing a shotgun into the alley way. There came a chuckle. "You win, I lose." The voice spoke. It had a thick german accent making Rin think that it was Len."Len?" she shouted into the alley."No, sadly. Even I don't know where he went." The man came out of the shadows holding a Bazooka. His Nazi uniform torn and tattered with the soviet star drawn onto the swastika."Name's Rinto Kagamine, Len Kagamine's younger brother."

* * *

_**Somewhere in the edge of Siberia.**_

Len had trouble keeping awake while driving the Panther. The drowsiness continued to prey upon him. He started to fall asleep when he heard some German voices on the other side of a huge snow mound. "_Did we get that little runt?" "Yeah, What should we do with him?" _The voices continued to ask questions. Len stopped the engine and looked at Rui. "I'm going to see what is happening on the other side of this hill. Stay here Rui." She nods an okay, and Len a K98 sniper out of the Stug IV and headed for the hill. Climbing the hill proved difficult knowing that it was snow and solid ice. Once he made it up the hill, he used his sniper to look down the terrain.

There was a german mobile camp made up of two SdKf 251s and around 50 or so infantrymen. Then he noticed the kid. He had the same raven hair and golden eyes as Rui. Two men were looking at him. "_We still have another one hiding somewhere, sir. He is the only one we found." _The other man said something like, "_Sure. I'll keep an eye out on this kid. The patrol is supposed to be here in around 10 minutes anyways." _

There was a sudden gasp beside Len. "**WHAT THE F-**" He shouted as he jumped and looked right beside him. Rui was staring there in the german camp with a similar sniper to him. Her eyes burned with rage as she looked into the german camp. _Well, I shouldn't get Rui this mad. _Len thought as he sweat dropped. She then whispered something and started to glow. Suddenly, he saw a familiar form, just 6 years older. Rui looks down at her body and sighs, "I thought I would look better. Oh well." She drew a machine gun and ran down the hill.

"**DIE DUMB BASTARDS!**" she started yelling as she opened fire on the germans. The whole platoon of the germans jumped in surprise and took cover behind the the half-tracks. _What have I gotten myself into? _he wondered. Len started to take quick snipes at the the hiding germans. As Rui ran with an unconscious boy in her arms, he noticed around four more half-tracks arrived. "_Help has arrived! Lets get those blasted rebels." _the germans shout. "Were dead thanks to you Rui… Thanks a lot." Len shouted as he ran down the hill. Rui looks at him and smiles. "Your welcome, Len." "Wrong time to smile, Rui."

Just as Len entered the Panther, he noticed that the Germans had not followed them down the hill. Neither did he hear anymore shouting. "Come Rui. Leave Rei on the floor for right now. I'll remember not to step on him later. We need to check out what happened to those Germans." Len announces as he re-climbed out of the commander's hatch. "I don't want to, Len. Go by yourself." Rui replies with a frown on her face. "I need to take care of Rei right now instead of leaving him on the floor." Feeling like he had been stabbed, Len slowly gets out of the tank, but suddenly falls over and faceplants into the hardened snow. "Ow…" he mumbles as he climbs up the hill, _again._

There he notices there on the top of the hill that the half-tracks that the germans got into were all burning. He looks a little farther and notices the weird, green painted tank. The crew got out and were apparently waving to him. Len quickly took the small soviet flag that was laying in the snow. "I'm a friendly!" he shouted at the crew.

From his sniper, Len saw them say something to each other and nod. Then the tank started up and drove closer to the summit. Once it got close enough, he saw the crew members up close. "What's your name?" a girl asked him while pointing an PTRD anti-tank rifle at him. "Name's Len. Part of infantry group 10." he replied. The girl nodded her head. "_The guy's not lying, Oliver. You just can't trust anyone you see._" "_Still cannot trust what this guy is saying_." Len then laughed. "Ooi Len, who are these people and what is this weird tank?" Rui said as she walked up the hill.

"The name's Rijune (_A/N:an OC that I created_)" Her red eyes seem to sparkle as she saw Rui with me. "Is she your daughter?" Rijune asked me. "No, she is just someone I agreed to help. Rui, where is Rei and did you move the Panther and Stug IV?" Well, I knew that you would somehow find allies, so I moved it a little. I also somewhat made camp." _What do you know? Sometimes having people helping you does work out pretty fine. _Len thought. "Can I join you guys? We need extra protection from German Counter attacks and ambushes. I was left behind by my comrades." Of course Len didn't know what had actually happened because he still needed to recover his memories. He still didn't know that his friends thought he was dead.

_timeskip- around dusk. Place: around the campfire._

Len and the tank crews were now huddled around the campfire along with Rui and a now recovered 9 years old Rei. "I forgot to ask you guys for your names." Rijune who appeared to be the leader of the tank squad noded. "We are actually escapees from a German Prison Camp. Well most of us are Russian from experience. _Most of us_." She looks at the boy with an eyepatch. "_What?_" This guy spoke a language I don't quite hear often. English I think.

"As you know already, I am Rijune. Last names are not necessary. I used to be part of the 8th tank battalion for the americans before my sherman broke down and I was captured." she said and looked up. Then there was the guy who looked around his mid twenties to thirties. "The Name's Lenju (_A/N:My OC_). Was part of the air force flying an IL-2 Sturmovik. The plane froze in the middle of a flight one day and it glided into a pile of snow where there was a small band of Germans luckily not the Waffen S.S." he nodded to to the Girl with the yellow hair. "Name's Neru. I used to be a radio woman aboard a battlecruiser. The cruizer got beached on a sandbar and capsized and we were captured by the Germans." The last person was that white haired boy with the eyepatch. "_Rijune, can you translate what I say?" _he says. She nods. "_The names Oliver Brooklyn. I used to fly in the RAF using a Hurricane. But then on a sunday morning I was flying back and a blasted friendly AA gun shot off my bloody wing making me tumble into unfriendly airspace." _Len basically laughed to death hearing his story.

"Anyways, nice to meet you guys. I hope we can work together in the future." he said smiled. He climbed into the compartment of the Panther to see Rei and Rui asleep on the driver's seat. _They look cute together._ Len mentally says as he pulls a small blanket over them. He smiles and whispers a soft goodnight to them. He sits down on commander's seat and puts his head back. _Why is that feeling so familiar to me? Oh well try to sleep. _he wonders as he falls asleep.

In dream:

'_Hurry Rinto! The others are already catching up to us!' A young voice shouts. "Alright Len! Y..you run too fast" the other boy shouts. These two are Len and his younger brother Rinto. Both of them are poor and they needed to support their sick mother. "Mother would not like it if you make us lose half of our pay because of the speed we are delivering the bread." "Why do we have to run though? I am soo tired, Len." Rinto pants as he continued to whine. "Just because the manager said if we complete it earlier, we can earn a bit extra today. Which means we can take that extra and buy some candy along with mother's medicine." Len replies. "The mention of candy makes the young face of Rinto Light up and he goes running down the hill along with Len. There they gave the last loaf to a farmer. "Danke*" The farmer said with a smile. They then walked back to the town. "Here you go guys. The extra is here as well." The owner says as he hands the boys the coins. "Thank you sir!" they shout as they ran out the door._

_Once out of the candy store with a huge bag of chewable candies and their mother's medicine, the two boys walked home. "The Battle of the Somme turning out to be a success! Read to find out more!" A paper boy advertised. As the two boys returned home, they noticed a box in the middle of the room. Their sick mother said to them, "Open it" As the boys opened it, a man jumped out and scooped them up. "__**FATHER! YOUR HOME!**_" _they both squeal. "The air force said that I was not needed yet, so I came back." the father said. The mother looked at them and chuckled. "Even I was surprised when I saw a box at my front door, and boy was it heavy to carry into the house." she smiled. "I'm not Fat okay. It's just muscle." he retorted. They all laughed for a while. "Time to get your afternoon nap dears. Up you go." The father says as he takes them to their room. "Goodnight Father." the two say as he leaves. "Len, I'm afraid of the dark. Can you hold my hand so I know you're there?" Rinto says. "Sure Rinto. Whatever for my little brother." After that, they fall asleep._

Dream pause.

Len turned around a little and mumbled something. Barely audible, he says, "I have a brother."

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating this earlier. Sadly it was mainly school which caused all this to be a problem. If you enjoyed this chapter, please Review and/or if you want, Follow and favorite. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
